The Final Battle
by Lollipop456
Summary: Post HBP's final battle, AU. Harry is wounded in the final battle amongst thousands of students, Seamus Finnigan, one of the most unlikely people, tends to him in his time of need. Read & Review Please! WARNING: Character death
1. Chapter 1

Seamus Finnigan had been wounded in the final battle, at least...emotionally wounded. He lost his best friend Dean Thomas to a Deatheater and had no idea if he was alive, Seamus couldn't think about one person as he saw all the people who needed his help. Seamus crossed pass the beds in the grand hall, many of the students just had cuts and brusies; some were bleeding, and couldn't stop. Seamus finally took notice of one student, one special student, Harry Potter. He was bleeding an awful lot and hadn't been bandaged! Seamus thought quickly and dressed the wound with a clean dishrag, the bandages were somewhere else; obviously being used for someone less needed.

'Harry, didn't Snape see to this?' Seamus asked quietly

'No, he..He was tending to Neville.' Harry stifled

'No person in their mind would take a shot at you, expect me own dad...Being a muggle and all...Do you remember who did this?' Seamus asked after a distractive beat

'Pettigrew, or maybe Crab...I was sort of having one of my spells. It just got worse...It's never been this bad. It felt like someone had took a bullet to my head' Harry explained the pain to Seamus, who was busy addressing the injury

'You're a giddy, Potter. A right down giddy' Seamus said with a smile

'What's a giddy?' Harry didn't understand Seamus' use of Irish sayings

'It means well-used, or very brave...Haven't been to Ireland since I was three' Seamus said with a sincere smirk

'How?' Harry asked after awhile

'How what?' Seamus asked as he finished cleaning the wound

'How do you love a family who you barely see?' Harry asked sincerely in between his painful winces

'Because they love me...Love is genuine, Potter. That's all it is' Seamus said with a smile, not on his face but in his eyes

'How bad is it?' Harry said while not looking down at the wound

'I got the bleeding to stop...Dressed the wound meself. You should be able to at least rest for the night...I'll tell McGonall.' Seamus was about to get up, Harry grabbed him by the arm.

'If you wouldn't mind...and I know I'm going to come off as an ass. But...Coud you stay with me?' Harry asked nervously

'Tomorrow night in the dorms, but McGonall really needs to see to the wound' Seamus said persistently, suddenly a grip came to his sleeve..a grip that Seamus had never seen amongst the ill-fated.

'That isn't just a wound, is it? It's been there longer, hasn't it?' Seamus asked firmly

'Only five days...I dressed it myself' Harry said weakly, Seamus immetdiately took action when he saw just how feverish Harry really was.

'Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?' Seamus asked in a firm tone

'I thought it was a scratch' Harry said weakly

Seamus shook his head worringly and turned his head to the left, his hand still over the infected wound.

'CAN I GET SOME HELP PLEASE?' Seamus demmanded, Professor Minerva McGonall was there in an insant.

'Potter, how did you manage to hide this from us?' McGonall asked, she could already tell that the wound was infected and hadn't been treated till today.

'I used my Time-Turner, that way I didn't have to go to the classes until I said. I was so exhausted' Harry explained

'Mr.Finnigan, I'm afraid your medical services are needed elsewhere...We found Mr.Thomas, unharmed but scratched up. He's probably asking for you' McGonall explained

Seamus couldn't believe it, his best friend was alive and alert; but then he looked at Harry, another close friend...Bleeding and weak. How can you chose a friend over the other? Seamus turned and saw Hermione Granger was tending to Dean, he smiled gratefully.

'McGonall, I want to stay with Potter!' Seamus stated in a determined voice, Harry offered up a smile.

Seamus smiled comfortingly and kneeled next to Harry, both of their smiles were short-lived when McGonall began casting spells on the wound in order to heal it. Seamus saw Harry digging his fingers into the warm blanket, he unhinged his grip he had on the blanket and placed his hand in his. Holding his hand in a firm grip, Seamus took notice that his thumb was beginning to turn an awful shade of purple, he ignored his circulation and put a comforting hand on Harry's forehead. His hand suddenly fell limp and dropped to his side, Seamus rubbed Harry's arm; assuring that he was still by his side.

'What did you do?' Seamus snapped, finally remembering McGonall was still a professor and his teacher.

'It's a Nevera spell, one that Professor Dumbelorde taught me last month...I numbed his whole body, that way I can at least see what happened' McGonall explained

Seamus wiped the sweat off Harry's brow with his hand and pulled the covers over his body, gripping his shoulder gently.

'How long will he be like this?' Seamus asked out of concern.

'Three hours...you might want to be with him when the spell is broken. It's going to be a triful time for Mr.Potter, and let's not hope...a fatal time.' McGonall said as she rose to her feet and went to tend to the other students.


	2. A Forunate Fate

The sounds that echoed through the grand hall; shouts of victory, moans of pain, violent coughs, shouts of mourning...almost like being alive during World War 1; Harry covered his ears in order to block the sound, it was giving him a migrane, to say the least.

'No worries, Harry...Soon it will just be me, you and McGongall.' Seamus said in a sure voice as he gently removed Harry's hands from his ears.

'Ron and Hermione? Are they okay?' Harry said as he attempted to sit up, he was still somewhat numbed from the spell; Seamus pushed him down as softly as he could.

'They're fine, a few brusies...but well on their way to class tomorrow' Seamus explained as he put a cloth on Harry's brow, he began to shiver uncontrollably; Seamus pulled the covers over his body to keep him warm.

'Hey, thanks for sticking with me' Harry said with a very weak smile

'I'm always here, Harry. 100 behind you...I'm sorry that I didn't sign the-' Seamus couldn't find the words

'It's okay...I understand now. You didn't want to hurt your mum' Harry declared curiously

'Did I ever tell you about my ring?' Seamus asked with a sly smile

'Yeah...you won it in an amatuer Quidittch game. You told me last mo-' Harry's words were cut off when Seamus removed the ring, and placed in Harry's pale hand.

'It brought me luck, I can only hope that it does the same for you. Though me Mom says it only works on the Irish, and not wizards like-Forget about it. I want you to live, Harry. You know that?' Seamus asked as he kneeled next to Harry's bed

Harry slipped on the ring as best as he could, Seamus held his hand up for him so it didn't drop in the process of the slipping. After the ring was on, Seamus laid Harry's hand over his belly and squeezed it gently before standing up.

'Try to sleep' Seamus whispered

'Everything hurts' Harry murmured, Seamus soothed him until he fell asleep.

Professor McGonall and Professor Severus Snape were checking on the students upon the witching hour when they past by Harry's bed, McGonall struck a look of joy; Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance. Seamus had his arm around Harry, his head gently tucked under Harry's chin. Both of them asleep.

'Best not disturb them' McGonall whispered, she removed Seamus' arms and sat him upright in his chair; covering him with a spare blanket. Snape, though he was stone-hearted amongst his pupils, lifted Harry's head onto the pillow and removed his glasses.

'His fate is still unaware...Only Dumbelorde would know which spell to perform under these lethal circumstances' Snape whispered

'For now..Let the boys sleep. They'll need it when the spell is broken' McGonall whispered back, they both walked away; not knowing that Seamus had heard every word that Snape had said.


	3. Draco's Secret

Harry woke up groaning and writhing in pain, Seamus offered his hand; Harry wasted no time in gripping Seamus' hand, Seamus tried to get up to find a cloth for Harry's brow. But Harry simply wouldn't let go, so Seamus remained in his seat.

'It's broken, isn't it?' Seamus asked awaringly

'Beyond' Harry joked between the moans of pain, he felt better knowing Seamus was right by his bed

'What happened last night? I could of sworn I heard voices' Harry said as the pain subsided

'It was just a dream, Harry. You were just dreaming' Seamus explained nervously as he ran his fingers through Harry's damped black locks.

'They think I'm going to die, right?' Harry asked in a firm sarcastic tone

Seamus gave a shy nod of the head, Harry bit his lower lip in both physical and emotional pain; Seamus smiled comfortingly and stroked his gold ring that was on Harry's finger, gripping Harry's hand ever-so lightly.

'You've got the spirit of Ireland protecting you, Harry. That ontop of quite a bit of magic, I wouldn't be surprised to see you walking by tomorrow.' Seamus said in a very encouraging tone

'Tomorrow...' Harry said with a roll of the eyes.

'The grand hall is empty, I guess I'll get you something to eat' Seamus walked little ways from Harry and approached the council table, grabbing a bowl full of his special recipe. He came back to Harry's bed.

'Now, I made this myself. Da did all the usual cooking, he taught me how to make some grand Irish vegetable soup...but I must warn you, it's very hot' Seamus said as he sat down in his chair, he grabbed up a spoonful and offered it to Harry...he was refusing.

'I can stay here all day, Potter. Turn my own arm to a rock if needed...Come on, Harry. Eat some' Seamus demmanded, Harry nodded and slowly sipped the soup out of the spoon.

'Do you remember when we were 12? In our dorm...we had that candy and a pillow fight. One of the happiest times...and now look around, we just surived a battle. You should be thankful your alive, Harry...All I want to do is to see you on your feet again' Seamus said softly as he touched Harry's shoulder

'Seamus...I do remember who did this to me' Harry said after he finished the last bits of the soup

'Who?' Seamus asked curiously as he laid the bowl down

'Malfoy...Draco Malfoy' Harry whispered softly

Seamus had his mouth gently agaped when he heard footsteps behind and the sound of smirky laughter, he flashed around and saw the broken-armed Malfoy approaching. Seamus rose to his feet, giving Draco the most cruelest stare a man could shoot. Draco had his wand in tow, twirling it like a baton. Seamus raised his wand.

'Expelliarmus!' Seamus exclaimed, Draco's wand flew out of his hand and onto the floor

'What's your problem, Finnigan? Upset that I may of killed a wizard? You being muggle-born, should know that wizards like him are nothing but worthless buggers!' Draco remarked, Seamus raised the wand to his throat.

'You are going to wish you never said that, Malfoy.' Seamus whispered firmly, he raised the wand higher and began to say...

'Immob-' Seamus was about to cast a curse, when Professor McGonall ran into the hall and pulled Seamus away

'What is the meaning of this, Mr.Finnigan?! Despite the battle, you aren't allowed to use magic on the schoolgrounds unless you are in a classroom!' McGonall reminded

'It was him! HE was the one who attacked Harry during the battle!' Seamus cried

'Is this true, Mr.Malfoy?' McGonall asked, hovering over the meek Slytherin

'No Professor...I did see a Deatheater hurt him, but ran away. You know despite my house, I am the most honest person in it' Draco said coyly

'He's lying, Professor! Harry just told me.' Seamus explained

'Mr.Finnigan, Potter is still in a very delusive state of mind. He is unfit to be interrogated' McGonall stated in a very primly tone of manner

'I didn't interrogate him! I was helping him and he told me' Seamus tried to explain, it was interrupted by a somewhat nervous laugh from Malfoy

'Accusing me? That is just like Potter, isn't it?' He's hated me for several years, he isn't going to stop until I'm good and dead!' Draco accused the ill-fated boy.

'Five points from Gryffindor for not only accusing a student of a trial-worthy crime, but for using magic on school premises. Just tend to Potter, Finnigan.' McGonall ordered, Seamus sadly walked away and tended to his friend

'And as for you, Mr.Malfoy. I want to know who wrote that nasty curse on the boys lavatory wall?' McGonall asked as she led the smirking Draco out of the grand hall.

Seamus couldn't believe that McGonall took Malfoy's side...If he was going to avenge Harry, he had to do it alone.


	4. The First Snow

Two weeks flew by, Harry was well enough to be moved up to the dorm. Seamus still took in the role as nurse, he refused to let Harry be alone at any time of the day. One day, when Harry was resting; Seamus picked up a photo. It was from the Quidditch tournament in Harry's third year, he was in the hospital after a nasty fall but managed to hold up a smile for the photo; it was just him, Harry, and Ron in the picture...just smiling without a care in the world. Seamus put the picture down just as soon as heard the sound of sheets ruffling, Harry was alert.

'Hey, quite a nap for you?' Seamus said as he moved over to the bed

'Do you think we'll get snow this Christmas?' Harry asked weakly as he narrowed his sore eyes towards the window

'That's sort of an odd question...It's not even Winter' Seamus laughed

'I was just wondering if I'll see it' Harry whispered

'Harry, YOU have been through too much. You, confronted...him. You, survived dragons, merfolk- You, made friends with a convict. You think a little wound is going to kill you? Badly judged, Potter. Badly judged.' Seamus declared softly

'You knew about Sirius?' Harry asked

'Ron blabbed at the end of the semester. I've known for two years now, and haven't told a soul. Not even tempted...Everyone here is relying on you, Harry. We need your strength now more than ever. If he does ever return, we'll need you. More importantly if me Mum ever visits, I'LL need you.' Seamus hinted the joke in between his plea, Harry smiled weakly.

There was a knock at the door, more like a POUND at the door. Who could it be? Herbology was still going on...Seamus was forunate enough to miss a few days in order to take care of Harry.

'I'll be right back' Seamus said softly, he went to get the door.

There was Professor Snape standing at the door, Seamus was tempted to close the door in his face; he was not welcome, he probably just wanted what Draco wanted...to torture Harry. He pushed the door opened a bit more and entered the room. Seamus went back over to Harry's bed and took his hand protectively.

'Finnigan, you can't afford to waste any more time...Gather your things and head for your lesson' Snape demmanded

'Harry's still sick, I can't leave him here alone! He needs me.' Seamus snapped

'But your grades are slipping lower and lower...GO.' Snape demmanded again

'I'm not leaving him!' Seamus argued

'Seamus!' Harry whispered, Seamus leaned over him

'You've got to leave...He'll take more points away from the house.' Harry whispered

'Who cares about the House Cup! Health is worth more than some lousy award...especially yours!' Seamus stated firmly as he touched Harry's flaming brow

'If you want me to get better, then please...Give yourself a day off' Harry pleaded

Seamus slowly turned his head, Snape had this look of impatientce glaring on his face. Seamus turned to Harry and frowned happily.

'I'll only be gone for two classes...If you need me...' Seamus reached for a sheet of paper, and handed it to Harry.

'Use this, it's a charm that was taught by...The name escapes me. But all you have to do is write a message and I'll recieve on my piece of paper. But just incase I forget anything...I'll take a special something of Neville's' Seamus said playfully as he swooped up Neville's tiny glass ball.

'Did he let you borrow it?' Harry winced

'Just until your back on your feet...Now, I don't want you doing anything stressful. Just rest' Seamus ordered

'Okay' Harry whispered, Seamus smiled and got up. Gathered his books and left the room quietly, unaware of what danger Harry really was in...

Seamus was gone for more than two classes, he was so caught up in lessons that he had forgotten about Harry. He didn't even bother to look at the glass ball that he held in his pocket, not even once did he try to unfold the enchanted paper. Suddenly, Seamus heard something like a distinct hiss; how odd that it was coming from his robe pocket. Seamus suddenly came out of the fog and quickly removed the glass ball from his pocket. It was glowing a very dark red, Seamus reached into his other robe pocket and pulled out the enchanted paper. The same thing was repeated four times;

_HELP! I NEED A HOSPITAL!_

Seamus threw the paper to the ground and dashed to the boys dorm in the Gryffindor house, but something happened. Something Seamus hadn't seen in his seven years at Hogwarts...

'Caput Draconis!' Seamus said in a very urgent voice

'Sorry Mr.Finnigan, how I wish to let you in...But the password...' The Fat Lady stuttered

'Caput Draconis? That's always been the password since the school opened!' Seamus cried

'I believe someone has sealed the door on the other side...most of the students have come through. But someone cast a charm so I couldn't allow you in' The Fat Lady explained

'It's Harry, I have to get to Mr.Potter!' Seamus said frantically

'Mr.Potter? No charm no matter how powerful can keep a friend from a friend. In you go! But be very wary!' The Fat Lady remarked, Seamus ran up to the boys dorm. He couldn't believe his eyes...

'HARRY!' Seamus yelled, Harry was laying on the floor; his wound had blood pouring from it and onto the floor...his hands were trembling and his complexion was pale.

'The door closed...Snape sent Malfoy in here to watch me, and-'

Harry couldn't continue, he was in too much pain; Seamus stripped off his scarf and robe and put them around Harry; the poor boy was naked from the waist up; including his eyes. Seamus found his glasses shattered into about three million pieces; the tiniest pieces of glass were scattered all over the floor.

'I'm going to get you to the hospital!' Seamus said as he laid a seemingly nervous comforting hand on Harry's brow.

Seamus helped Harry off the floor and draped his arm over his shoulder, they realized it was going to be a task to get down the moving stairs. There was a fellow member of the Gryffindor house, Justin Kneels passing by the hall.

'Kneels! Come stay with Harry, I have to get some help to move him' Seamus ordered

'Seamus...Be careful' Harry warned in-between the pain

'You don't worry about me; I'll be right here in a few seconds. Just relax' Seamus said soothingly, he laid Harry down on the bed.

'Keep him awake, don't move him' Seamus warned Justin, he nodded as Seamus dashed from the dorm and off to Dumbelorde's quarters

Seamus knew the way to Dumbelorde's office but was so frightened for Harry that he lost his sense of direction and found himself running down hall after hall after hall. He finally remembered his head and found Dumbelorde jotting something down with a quill and paper. Seamus placed both hands on the desk and tried as hard as he could to catch his breath, Dumbelorde touched his shoulder.

'Finnigian, what is it? Is it Harry?!' Dumbelorde asked urgently

Seamus nodded and finally calmed himself...

'He's bleeding again! I can't get him down the stairs' Seamus explained

'Come! I'll send for Purefoy, you get back to Harry' Professor Dumbelorde ordered, Seamus nodded and went back up the stairs; when he arrived he immetidately when to Harry's bed and clutched his hand.

'So much for seeing the snow this year.' Harry joked, Seamus gave Harry's hand a light grip and sat on the bed

'What's that suppose to mean?' Seamus asked in the most concerned tone-of-voice

'Nothing...' Harry's voice was growing a tiny bit weaker with each sentence

Seamus had millions of thoughts running through his mind; what if Harry's fate was false? What if he was really meant to die? Seamus couldn't bare it; he was very close to losing Dean, and if he lost Harry...his world would come to a deadly stop.


	5. A Death Of Convience

Harry was moved to the hospital, Madame Purefoy wanted Harry by a window but Dumbelorde said it might be bad...Voldermort could still be around, and since the battle he had become more and more agressive. Seamus rolled his eyes annyoingly and pointed his wand at the window, while the two continued their argument.

'Colloportus!' Seamus cried, the window was suddenly sealed with a loud bang; the two flashed around

'Now if you wouldn't mind...Please take a look at Harry' Seamus said favorlingly as he helped Harry lay down.

'When did the bleeding start?' Purefoy asked as she undressed the wound

'I don't know...about three hours.' Seamus said shyly

'Three hours? You just letted him bleed?!' Purefoy bursted out, Seamus looked away shamefully

'He didn't...He went away for a few minutes and when he came back I started bleeding. He panicked and didn't know how to act...but he did dress the wound' Harry fibbed as quickly as he could, the pain was beyond bearable. Seamus smiled and squeezed his hand

'Harry, I'm afraid Mr.Finnigan is not allowed to take care of you...for the time being' Dumbelorde explained

'No, no! If it wasn't for him, I would of died in the grand hall...He healed me! He took care of me when no one else could. I-' Harry was suddenly silenced when Seamus got up

'I'll be right outside...If they do anything to you, I'll know' Seamus whispered in Harry's ear

'You swear?' Harry asked

'On the word of the saints' Seamus joked

Harry smiled as Seamus gave his hand another squeeze and left the hospital; Seamus listened outside the door to the screams of pain and desperation. One time Seamus had told Harry "When a friend hurts, the fellow feels it" every yell, nay, every scream was another blow at Seamus' heart.

A few hours flew by, Seamus fell asleep at the door. Everything was quite on the inside, he felt someone shake him by the shoulder. It was Hermione, she smiled sweetly as Seamus blinked away his dazy vision.

'Granger?! What time is it? Harry, is he all right?' Seamus was popping with questions, he wasn't expecting his rest

'He's okay...He's been asking for you.' Hermione said softly, she grabbed Seamus by the arm

'There is something you have to know...Dean's wound...He-he's died.' Hermione said through her tear-stained gaze

Seamus sank against the door, Hermione touched his shoulder and opened the first door that lead into the hospital.

'I'll sit with him' Hermione whispered

'NO. I've got to be with him' Seamus choked out as he wiped away his tears he pushed Hermione away gently and entered the hospital.

Harry opened his weary eyes and gave a faint smile, Seamus took his cold hand and sat on the foot of the bed...trying to calm his emotions

'What did Hermione tell you?' Harry rasped out

'Nothing...something happened to one of the students...It's nothing, Harry. Go to sleep' Seamus said comfortingly, Harry drifted off while Seamus tended to his fever


	6. Death In The Eyes

Harry slept most of the next day, Seamus stayed up thinking about Dean's death. How could he die? He wasn't just a friend of Seamus. He was a friend to everyone in the Gryffindor house, he couldn't hate anyone. With the expection of Draco Malfoy. Everyone but Professor Snape couldn't tolerate Malfoy's mere presence. Dean was so calm natured as well, always had this light around him...a gentleness that no one could live up to. Seamus was going to miss that the most. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at the unsuspecting Seamus.

'Did you stay up all night?' Harry asked in a whisper

Seamus turned to Harry, his face was red-stained from the tears before; he gave a weak smile and took Harry's hand.

'Yeah. I had a bad night...Hospitals can make me a little nervous' Seamus explained with a slight sniffle

'Somethings wrong. What's going on, Seamus?' Harry asked through a brief wince

'NOTHING. You should be resting, don't worry about me' Seamus said nervously

'I think I'm bleeding again-' Harry began

'I'll get the bandages' Seamus went over to the med tray and picked up the roll-around bandages and then re-approached the bed

'Seamus, you look tired. Maybe Hermione or Ron could-'Harry suggested

'Don't worry, Harry. I'm fine...Besides, Ron and Hermione need to bring grades up before the end of the semester' Seamus explained as he redressed Harry's wiybd

'So do you. Seamus I don't want you to fail because of m-' Harry stopped mid-sentence and began yelling in pain

'The scar?' Seamus asked

'No...everything' Harry moaned

Seamus took Harry's hand and grasped it in a very firm grip, Seamus' blood stained fingertips pressed the juice between the creaks of Harry's fingers. Harry's yells of pain echoed through the hospital, they distracted the students who were resting. But Seamus was so use to it, that he could care less about his surroundings. He had to help Harry in anyway and every way possible. Seamus lost his best friend, to lose his closest friend would be a nightmare.

By the time the pain had stopped, both Harry's right hand and Seamus' left hand were covered in blood. Harry started panting heavily, Seamus finished the dressing of the wound and covered Harry with a blanket.

'That was the thrill of the morning, wouldn't you say, Potter?' Seamus joked as he dipped his hands in a basin.

'They're getting worse' Harry said waringly

'I know...that's the worst spell this week' Seamus said awaringly

'It's only going to get harder from this point in...Isn't it?' Harry stifled out the question

Seamus sat on Harry's bed and looked him in the eyes, resting his hand on Harry's palm

'Probably...We can't sugercoat the situation, Harry. I told you in The Great Hall, that I'm going to stay right here and always be a hundred per cent behind you. I'm a man of word, Harry. I'm not going anywhere. But you have to try to give me something in return...Try to hang on' Seamus explained softly

'I'm sorry..' Harry whispered

'For what?' Seamus asked calmly

'For insulting your mother...I wasn't thinking' Harry apologized, Seamus stroked his brow

'My mother...She had a tongue that could trim a hedge. She said nasty thing about you, Harry; terrible things, that I just want to block from my mind from here after' Seamus explained

'Seamus...Friendship is about honesty, right?' Harry asked

'Of course' Seamus said as he stood up again

'Hermione told you something bad, didn't she?' Harry asked waringly

'He's dead, Harry...Dean's died' Seamus said mournfully

Harry seemed like he wanted to cry, but instead he kept on a comforting face and took Seamus' hand; giving it a firm squeeze.

'I don't understand...Why didn't you tell me last night?' Harry asked curiously

'Cause I didn't want to upset you, not with you like this...You can barely move as it is.' Seamus remarked

'If I could handle...you know who. Then I can handle a death' Harry explained

'Beautifully demonstrated during the tournament' Seamus joked sarcastically

'I was blaming myself, I didn't exactly have a straight head after seeing...him. Let alone-' Harry stopped again, he felt another twinge of pain and squeezed Seamus' hand

'The point being is...I can handle death' Harry whispered

Seamus squeezed Harry's hand again, and put a hand on his shoulder

'The point being, Harry...We can't handle yours' Seamus said softly


	7. Final Confrontation

For the next few days, Harry was pretty motionless; he lost most of the feeling in his feet and hands...the pain would come and go as it chose. Since Harry couldn't move his hands, Seamus had to feed him. And since he couldn't walk, Seamus was forced to carry him down to the Prefects bathroom and bathe him in the bath. Harry felt like a doll, that had to be carried and taken care of by people, no matter what his choice was. One day while Seamus was bathing Harry, he could finally see through his eyes, just how lifleless his friend was. He playfully dumped some water ontop of Harry's head

'What was that for?' Harry asked

'Hey, at least I got you to smile again. Harry, you are giving up. You said you weren't willing to quit, if I wasn't.' Seamus reminded

'Look at me, Seamus. Can you see anything that I can move? Anything!' Harry cried as he splashed the water

'Let's get you out of here. It's been too long ' Seamus remarked as he began to help Harry out, they suddenly heard a soft cry

'Where's that coming from?' Seamus whispered

'It's just Moaning Myrtle...Can we get out of here?' Harry asked nervously

'Moaning who?' Seamus asked

Seamus heard a cough, a mousy little cough. Suddenly, a figure, a young girlish figure emerged from the toilet. Seamus couldn't believe his eyes, a ghost was infront of him; floating above he and Harry's head.

'Hi Myrtle' Harry mumbled

'Hello Harry...Oh! What's happened to you?' Myrtle asked

'He was hurt, as if it's your concern' Seamus said as he continued to help Harry out

'Well, doesn't it serve him right? He left me for that...Weasley girl' Myrtle whimpered

'Nobody disserves it! Not even someone who's already six feet under' Seamus said as he dried Harry off

'He does! Such a selfish boy, cares only for those...who live' Myrtle shrieked

'Leave him alone!' Seamus snapped

Myrtle let out a shriek and swifted back down into the toilet, Seamus slipped on Harry's shirt and placed him in the wheelchair.

'Let's get back to the hospital' Seamus said softly

Harry nodded as Seamus wheeled him out of the bathroom and down the corridors of Hogwarts, Harry could some students whispering and snickering at him. Harry down at his numbed legs as the giggles continued. Malfoy suddenly jumped out of nowhere, infront of the wheelchair; he smiled an evil smirk right in Harry's face.

'Well Potter, invulernable once more, I see. My father-' Draco began

'Enough with your father, Malfoy!' Harry shouted

'Let's us pass, Malfoy' Seamus said angrily

'Why should I? Potter disserves what he should of gotten the 1st year he came...a place in a chair' Draco snickered

Seamus calmly circled around the chair and went up to Draco, smiled calmly and then hooked in the jaw...Draco fell to the ground, his lips were smeared in blood. Malfoy touched his lips and then stood to his feet.

'Wand or not. I still love having the pleasure of kicking your ugly little ass there' Seamus said confidently, he gripped the handle bars of the wheelchair and continued to wheel Harry towards the hospital.


	8. Gasping For A Grasp

'Ow!' Seamus yelped in pain as Purefoy wrapped a bandage around his bleeding fist, she cut the support and then laid Seamus' hand on a table to make sure nothing was completely broken

'Well, thankfully nothing's broken. But what you demonstrated today, Mr.Finnigan...was pure idiocy!' Purefoy cried

'And yet, Madame...I don't regret THIS mistake.' Seamus remarked, Purefoy got up in a huff and walked away

Seamus went over by Harry's bed, he was very much alert and still limpless; he eyed Seamus' hand worryingly

'Don't worry about it, nothing's broken.' Seamus said softly

'Does it hurt?' Harry asked

'A bit...Malfoy's mouth is about as hard as that blackhole of his' Seamus said jokingly as he rubbed his hand

'I guess we are in the same boat now.' Harry remarked gently, Seamus nodded as he winced

'Hey, I don't regret it for one moment...Draco finally got what should of came to him in the first place.' Seamus stated as he sat on the bed

Harry looked at his wheelchair, Seamus rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Seamus began laughing, Harry gave him a little eyebrow raise.

'Do you remember The Black Lake?' Seamus asked as he laid at the foot of the bed.

'Do I. Almost drowning at 14, big way to become a wizard.' Harry said with a laugh

'You were freezing, what was it? Three towels you were wrapped in. Still chilled to the very core-' Seamus remembered clearly

'You and Hermione had to rub your hands against my arms to keep me warm...And I was still freezing.' Harry remembered very well to

'And you had a cold. Got over it before the next task.' Seamus felt his voice sadly trail off

'This isn't a cold, is it, Seamus?' Harry asked weakly

'No, it isn't. I thought it was just a little cut with Dean...now look what's happened.' Seamus said sadly

Seamus looked at Harry's wound that was still producing blood from beneath the stained bandages, he laid his good hand on it, Harry followed by placing his hand above Seamus'.

'You blame yourself, don't you? For Dean's death, for my wound, for the battle.' Harry understood everything now, Seamus gave a nod of the head.

'God, Seamus how could you be so stupid? The battle is my fault, I led...him here thanks this stupid mark; I should of known Malfoy was helping him. As for Dean's death, maybe it's a blessing in disguise...After all, you did slug Draco for my sake.' Harry said with a weak laugh

'Yeah, remind me to wear a certain protection next time I try to slash out.' Seamus joked, suddenly Harry squeezed his hand.

'Seamus, I-I can't breathe! My chest hurts...everything-' Harry wheezed out

'Madame Purefoy, help!' Seamus shouted, Purefoy raced over to Harry's bed.

'Mr.Finnigan, get out of here!' Purefoy demmanded, she pushed Seamus away from Harry and out of the hospital. The last thing Seamus saw was Harry's pleading, sore eyes looking to him for help.


	9. A Breath Closer

Seamus waited outside the hospital wing for several hours, pacing the hall every 5 minutes. Madame Purefoy would step out to fetch something, but then would go back in; Professor McGonall and Professor Snape were in the wing with her. Seamus leaned against the wall, and felt some more distressing tears run down his face. What was taking them? Was Harry dead already? What if he needed him? What if they weren't going to allow him in at all? Seamus couldn't stand all the questions that flowed through his head. Finally, Madame Purefoy stepped out and walked over to Seamus.

'He's had a relapse, his fever has returned. He stopped breathing because his body was aware of the relapse, however his mind wasn't. Mr.Finnigan...Harry is going to die' Madame Purefoy explained sadly

'No, he isn't. The prophecy said he is going to kill...him. And live!' Seamus cried

'Mr.Finnigan, come and see something.' Madame Purefoy led Seamus to the doors, she creaked them open.

Seamus finally saw Harry; he was sweating, moaning, shivering, and writhing. Seamus could finally see how bad the situation is, Purefoy had removed the gauls from his eyes and made him face reality. The only problem was that Seamus didn't want to face reality, he wanted to deny it and give fantasy a try. He calmly entered the wing and went by Harry's bed, putting a hand on his forehead.

'Relax, Harry. Relax...I'm here' Seamus cooed in Harry's ear

Harry stopped his writhing and opened his weary eyes, he gave up a very faint smile. Seamus moved his hand through through Harry's hair, he then proceeded to pour some fresh water into the basin.

'What did Purefoy-?' Harry couldn't continue, he let out a slight moan

Seamus dapped the wet cloth against Harry's brow and eyed Madame Purefoy who stood at the door, he smiled down at Harry and removed the cloth to dip it again.

'It was nothing, Harry...' Seamus stated as Purefoy stared on hastefully

'It was nothing' Seamus repeated softly

The next few days were crucial, Harry's fever got worse every hour; his breathing was hollow, his eyes were red inside and out, he was starting to show signs of delrium, he had a bit of spell of vomitting, he could hardly sleep because of the wound hurting, and his legs were completely numbed. Snape, McGonall and Purefoy tried to convince Seamus to give up on him; but he was not easily persuaded. One night, as Seamus sat with Harry; he heard someone sneak in the hospital. It was Hermione.

'Hermione, what is it?' Seamus asked

'Someone's here to see you, they are in the common room in the house.' Hermione whispered

'Tell them that I can't. Harry's still disoriented, I can't leave him.' Seamus whispered back

'I'll sit with him. Believe me, he won't know the difference right now.' Hermione remarked with a sweet smile

Seamus nodded in a skeptical manner, he gently placed Hermione's hand in Harry's. He gave her a good-ol'-buddy pat on the shoulder; he grabbed his robe off the end of the bed and slipped it on.

'If he wakes up-' Seamus whispered

'You'll be the first to know.' Hermione said with a smile

Seamus gave a smile and headed out of the wing, the corridors were deserted as the highlands in Seamus' hometown. He tied his robe as he finally reached the common room. A young woman, no older than Seamus' father was sitting by the fire. She met Seamus' eyes and smiled politely.

'What are you doing here?' Seamus asked


	10. A Surprise Visitor

The young woman wrapped her arms around Seamus and drew him in a hug, he pushed away.

'Why did you come here? You said I could stay!' Seamus cried

'For the memorial, that was all. We miss you, both of us.' The woman said

'Mum! I'm not going home.Never. You tried to take me away from my school, my education...My friends.' Seamus cried, his voice soften.

'You don't have any friends here!' Mrs.Finnigan snapped

'That's where you're wrong, Ma! I got so many good friends here. Just try to open your eyes and see what I see. For once, try to see my world. Not yours! Mine!' Seamus shouted

'So, where's the Thomas boy?' Mrs.Finnigan asked after a brief pause

'He died four weeks ago. He was stabbed by a Deatheater...' Seamus explained tearfully

'What about the Potter lad?' Mrs.Finnigan asked stubbornly, not offering any words of comfort to her son.

'He's hurt really bad, he's had a rough fever. It went away for awhile, but it's come back...Ma, it's coming back hard. He can't move anything, he's numbed. He can hardly eat, he sleeps all the time, he's in pain. I've been helping him since the battle but-'

'You've been helping HIM?' Mrs.Finnigan asked firmly

'He's needed me, Ma. He is too sick to be alone, Ron & Hermione need to stay in class. I'm the only one who can take care of him for the time being.' Seamus argued

'What about that...Malfoy boy. He seems well adjusted.' Mrs.Finnigan rudefully suggested

'Well-adjusted? Saints perserve! Well-adjusted?! He's the reason Harry is in that godforsaken place!' Seamus yelled

'At least Malfoy has some brains...my new article in the Prophet states-' before Mrs.Finnigan could finish, Seamus removed The Daily Prophet from the chair and tore it up; throwing it into the fire.

'I can't stand gossip anymore! If you want a fact for once to report in that...tabloid of yours, here is one...There is dying boy up there, and he's got to be the best friend that I could ever have. And he's probably the closest to a family that I'll ever get.You can print that.' Seamus remarked

Mrs.Finnigan said nothing, just sat down in her chair completely aghast by her son's behavior. Seamus ran his fingers distressfully through his brown locks and then approached her from the side of the chair.

'Mom, I know you loathe him. I know you want to take the thickest dagger and stab him...but a question. If I was Harry, would you kill me?' Seamus asked

There was no response, Seamus stood to his feet.

'I thought so.' Seamus whispered, he headed up the stairs.

A few hours went by, Seamus was asleep by Harry's bed holding his hand. He woke up to the sound of creaking, it was coming from outside the window. Through the rain stained windowpane he saw his mother hopping in her car, she looked up to the window and frowned. She drove away into the stormy mist.


	11. A Secret Revealed

Seamus came in with a box full of stuff, Harry couldn't sit up all the way to see what it was. Seamus helped him sit up and lean in to look in on the box; it was full of get-well cards from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw.

'Look! Luna sent you one.' Seamus said as he held up a pink and purple get-well card with black rubies welded in.

Harry began coughing, Seamus' smile faded; but picked back up when he pulled out another card from The Weasley Twins. This one had a single string attached to it, it was covered with blue and red; in big letters it said "FEEL BETTER OR FEEL WORSE." Seamus pulled the string; two voices emerged from the card;

'Feel better,Potter. Business is in a fix right now.' One voice said

'Don't mind, George. Get better or we'll hunt you down and make you test our mums liver oil.' Fred joked

'Send our love to those bucklehead siblings of ours.' Georged added

'Get better.' Both of the boys finished off.

Seamus closed the card and then it aside next to Luna's card, he continued to rummage through the box some more. He spotted a green card with a red-headed snake as the opening of the card.

'This one is a bit bizarre.' Seamus said quietly

'Who's it from?' Harry asked in weak voice

'No one...It's blank.' Seamus said distractively, holding up the card for Harry to see.

Harry started to shiver uncontrollably, Seamus smiled and pulled the blankets over his shoulder; damping his brow with a warm cloth. Harry began wheezing quietly, Seamus stroked Harry's forehead.

'Let it pass...I'm here.' Seamus held onto Harry's hand until his attack ended.

Seamus took notice that during the horrid attack, Harry began speaking in something...another language, he could hardly hear it; after all, it was a terrible fit. When the attack was calm, Seamus patted Harry's arm gently and poured him a glass of water.

'They're getting worse.' Harry breathed helplessly.

Seamus lifted Harry's hand so he could take a sip of the drink, he pushed it away when he was finished. Seamus sat it on the tray, and then turned his attention back to Harry.

'Sorry about leaving you with Herm the other night.' Seamus apologized.

'It's all right. Out of curiousity, why did you step out?' Harry asked as he turned to face Seamus.

'Oh, I needed the fresh air.' Seamus said as he took his place in the chair next to the bed.

'Seamus, stop lying. I could hear a car take off last night...Who was here?' Harry asked urgently.

'My mum, my mum visited last night.' Seamus said softly.

'You all right?' Harry asked worryingly.

'I'm fine. I talked to her...More or less, I yelled at her.' Seamus remarked with a regretful roll of eyes.

'Seamus, you need to talk to her.' Harry insisted.

'No chance in hell. She insulted you, and practically rubbed it in my face that I was loyal to Dumbelorde.' Seamus cried.

'You defended me?' Harry asked in a terribly weak whisper.

'Of course I did. You're my best friend, Harry. I couldn't watch some insult you.' Seamus said shyly.

'Thanks.' Harry coughed out, Seamus quickly grabbed a rag and held it to Harry's mouth; Harry continued to cough.

When Seamus removed the rag, droplets of blood ran into the white cloth. Seamus quickly threw the waste rag into a jore, slamming it as fast as he possibly could. Harry's eyes began to droop into the back of his head, Seamus dapped the warm cloth against his brow in order to keep him concious.

'Don't quit yet, Harry. Don't quit.' Seamus whispered in Harry's ear.

'I want to live, Seamus. But I'm so tired of fighting a battle that I could lose.' Harry said gently.

'Harry, this is a battle...A tough battle. But you have won so many battles. This is not going to kill you, not if you don't let it. Harry, don't let this thing beat you!' Seamus cried urgently.

'Seamus, I didn't-I couldn't...' Harry couldn't find his own words.

'What?' Seamus asked worryingly.

'I can't feel my legs.' Harry moaned.


	12. A Promise To Keep

Seamus looked into his suitcase while Harry napped, he pulled out his panpipes that his dad had made from pure snake skin. He laughed and took a little blow into them, it didn't wake Harry; he was sleeping all day. He began to play a lullaby that his father taught him, Harry opened his eyes; unnoticed by Seamus. Seamus ended his tune on a beautiful low note.

'Where did you learn to play that?' Harry asked he tried to gesture his head.

'Oh, I was very little. The year before I came to Hogwarts, my da gave me this as a birthday present. I can only play a few songs. Hardly even one.' Seamus said modestly.

'What song can you play?' Harry asked weakly.

'Oh, never mind it. It's just a depressing song, I can hardly remember the notes.' Seamus said quickly as he set the instrument down.

'Just try.' Harry wheezed out.

Seamus nodded and picked up the panpipes again.

'It's about the people of my land, how we killed people for our pride...and some we just killed to kill.' Seamus said simply as he held the instrument to his mouth.

Seamus began playing Mise Eire through his panpipes, the music was majestically dippped in the culture of the Celtics; prideful and beautiful and terribly haunting. Harry felt the music surge through his body and begin to drift him to sleep. Seamus stopped tearfully, he stuffed the panpipes back in his suitcase.

'It must hurt you to think about home...' Harry said.

'No. I think I need to change those cloths.' Seamus said as he stood up, trying to avoid the subject.

'Seamus, for once think about yourself!' Harry cried out, he began moaning.

'Don't stress out, Harry. You're still bad off.' Seamus said as he rubbed Harry's arms, trying to put him in a relaxing state.

'Do you think I'll ever feel my legs?' Harry asked wearingly.

'Yes. Harry your body is still plenty weak, it isn't going to let you do anything. Not without rest and courage.Which you have plenty of one, you just need more on the other. ' Seamus declared gently as he adjusted Harry's bedsheets.

Harry grabbed Seamus by the wrist, he jumped out of his skin; a bit startled. He looked up to Harry, allowing him to hold his hand in his terribly weak grasp. Harry's hand was pale and cold as a winter's snow.

'Seamus, if I die...' Harry began, Seamus squeezed his hand.

'You aren't going to die!' Seamus argued tearfully.

'Don't go soft, yet. If I die, I want you to make sure that Voldermort will be killed. He cannot win thanks to my death. And send my stuff in my dorm to Hagrid, I have a few good blankets for him. Will you do all this for me?' Harry asked, he began coughing.

Seamus had a few tears stroll down both of his cheeks, he smiled weakly.

'Of course, of course I'll do anything.' Seamus vowed.

'I'm going to finish my nap. Purefoy will be the death if she doesn't see me sleeping.' Harry joked in a whisper as he fell asleep once more.


	13. Triumph Of Unconvience

Seamus woke up to the sun trying to shine into his eyes, he opened both of them and let out a yawn. Harry was awake as well, only slightly alert though; they were both just waking up.

'I'm sort of cold.' Harry said.

'Here, the fever probably spiked during the n-' Seamus presses his hand against Harry's brow, he dropped his last word.

'Seamus, what is it?' Harry asked frantically.

Seamus touched Harry's cheek quickly and then his forehead again, Harry was still pretty clueless. Seamus began laughing and crying, Harry was worried that he had finally lost his bonkers.

'Harry, it broke! You're fever broke.' Seamus said as he looked into Harry's eyes.

Harry, at first, was in such a shock that he didn't react. Seamus grabbed him into a hug, Harry finally let it sink in; he grabbed onto Seamus. Both were crying over the joy of Harry's triumph.

'My legs, I still can't feel them.' Harry said after everything calmed down.

'It's going to take awhile for the feeling to come back. Harry, you won the battle!' Seamus declared, tears were starting to dry on his face.

_Three weeks later..._

Harry overcame his fever, but it did come at a price; he lost permanent feeling in his left leg. He would always need a walking stick, or his broom, or the help of a friend in order to move around. He also couldn't quite recover from his violent spells of coughing; they were going to last probably the whole semester. But Harry could do everything he use to do, expect play a good round of Quidditch. One day, while he was resting in the dorm; Seamus was reading a book of poetry. Snape entered the room.

'Potter, Finnigan...I have a request that was made by McGonall.' Snape said with a slight sneer in his speech.

'What's the request?' Seamus asked he placed the book on Harry's trunk.

'Potter here is to make an announcement on Voldermort's whereabouts.' Snape explained.

'Do I have to tell them about who attacked me and if I was bad off afterwards?' Harry asked.

'Yes. You must also notify us if you've had any contact with the dark lord.' Snape continued.

'Harry, you don't have to do this.' Seamus whispered.

'I have to. It's for Hogwarts.' Harry said bravefully.


	14. Relapse Of Victory

Seamus helped Harry down the grand staircase, they stopped at the doors which led to the Great Hall. Harry felt his heart pounding through his chest, Seamus rubbed his shoulder.

'Is this the easy part?' Harry asked nervously.

'Say the word, we'll leave.' Seamus said sofly.

'No. I can do it.' Harry said confidently.

Seamus pushed the doors open for Harry, everyone was gathered in the hall. Seamus held onto Harry's arm to keep him balanced, he needed a bit of support from his walking cane as well. Harry could hear the words; "No-feet" "Cheater" "Failure" all being whispered amongst Slytherin and Gryffindor alike. The only silent ones were Hermione, Ron, The Weasley Clan, and Luna. They finally made it to the foyer of the hall, Seamus kept a hold on him; Harry nodded for the 'okay' to let go. Seamus backed down.

'Hi...I know most of you are thinking I have failed Hogwarts because of my wound. I got this wound from...Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I was sick, so sick that I stopped breathing at least several times. I've lost all feeling in my left leg, that's why I need this. And no, I didn't have or hear any signs of him in the hospital. But I'll tell you what I did hear...a voice. Seamus' voice. He kept me going when everyone else gave up. You can all take a lesson from him, this is how a friend should be. He'd give his right arm to protect me, and if I could I would give him my left leg. What I'm trying to say is. Voldermort is going to come back! Strong and hard! He won this time, but I know he won't win again. Because we had a power over him that I just discovered...We had the power of loyalty. Those damn deatheaters are going to destroy Voldermort. But I know we won't destroy each other! Because, Dumbelorde knew bravery was made up of two things...courage and friendship. If you lose one, then you aren't brave! You are a coward. If you don't have friends...then what do you have? Voldermort will die. So, if it's just four of us...or four million of us. I'll see his ass buried in dirt before I'm dead.'

Everyone was such in a shock after that, Harry began to walk forward; Seamus grabbed him by the arm and escorted him out. They could hear growing applause as they left. Seamus closed the doors to the hall. He began laughing, Harry was looking a bit pale.

'Way to go! You did it!' Seamus exclaimed.

'Seamus, something happened today. This morning.' Harry said faintly.

'I know. I just saw it! Harry you were awe-' Seamus could finally see that this wasn't a triumph it was a failure!

'No...' Seamus said as he began to shake his head, Harry nodded.

Harry lifted his shirt, revealing his blood stained abs. Seamus was frantic and confused. He was fine for three weeks! He was so healthy! Harry collapsed to the ground in pain. Seamus knelt next to him.

'The hospital.' Seamus said frantically.

'No, not the hospital. I hated being in there. It just made me weak and sick.' Harry began yelling in gut-wrenching agony, Seamus grasped his hand.

'I'm right here. God Harry, you came so close.' Seamus choked out tearfully.

'Seamus, I'm sorry.' Harry whispered, he suddenly lost concious before Seamus' eyes.

'PUREFOY!' The cry erupted into the Grand Hall.


	15. Nothing Has Happened

Madame Purefoy was able to hear the cries, she and Snape fled The Grand Hall and saw the two as soon as the doors had opened. Seamus was beyond hysterical, Harry was seemingly concious. Some of the students gathered at the door to see what had happened, most of them were murmuring while others were silent. Purefoy dashed down the hall. Harry looked up at Seamus, his eyes were red-stained and his vision blurry; but he knew that Seamus was there. He recgonized his touch, and his grasp.

'Seamus...' Harry's voice was trailing off.

'Don't worry i'm not leaving. You just hold on, Purefoy went to fetch something.' Seamus said assuringly.

'I need to tell you something.' Harry coughed out.

'What is it?' Seamus asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'You're my best friend, you gave up everything to see me live. You sacrficed your grades, your health, your feelings...All to help me.' Harry remarked weakly as he continued to clutch onto Seamus' hand.

'I would do it all again to see you on your two feet.' Seamus whispered.

Harry began groaning, Seamus smiled and placed his hand over the wound. Harry grasped Seamus' other hand, this probably had to be one of his worst attacks to date. Purefoy finally came dragging a stretcher. Snape and Seamus lifted Harry's numbed body onto the moving bed, Purefoy and Professor Umbridge lifted the stretcher off the ground.

'Not the hospital...he wants to go the dorm.' Seamus told Purefoy.

'Mr.Finnigan, who are you to-' Purefoy was cut off.

'Please, he wants to be in familiar terrority. I can tend to him from there.' Seamus explained.

'Very well.' Purefoy sighed.

'Thank you.' Harry said weakly.

When they finally got Harry settled in the dorm, Seamus shooed Purefoy out of the room. He sat by Harry's bed, taking his hand and using his thumb to massage it. Harry smiled softly and pointed to the book of poetry that Seamus was reading before. Seamus nodded and picked it back up. And just as Harry wanted, he continued to read as if nothing had happened.


	16. The Tragedy Of Winter

Five weeks flew by quickly, Harry was growing steadily worse. His fever was spiking every day, nay, every hour, his chills had returned as well as his muscle spasms and weakness. He was worst off now than he was a month ago when he first recieved the wound. But Seamus was still persistent to save his life. He carefully dabbed a cloth against Harry's brow and his arms that were dipped in a cold sweat. Harry began wheezing and coughing, Seamus acted fast and grabbed another cloth; holding it to Harry's mouth and allowing him to hack into it as much as he needed to. When Seamus finally pulled it away, it wasn't the snow-white rag it was before; it was colored with red-blood.  
Seamus smiled uneasily at Harry and covered him with another blanket, he looked up at the window.

'Harry, look!' Seamus cried.

Seamus sat Harry up and helped him to the window, gripping his arm to stop him from collapsing. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, at the first peak of winter; snowflakes were trinkling from the sky. Harry began to smile, which was of some relifance to Seamus; he hadn't seen him smile in weeks.

'I want to go out there.' Harry demmanded.

'Harry, you need your rest. It's too cold.' Seamus remarked.

'I don't care. I want to see the winter...It may be my last.' Harry said softly. Seamus nodded.

Seamus draped a huge fuzzy brown blanket over Harry, he grabbed his coat off the rack and slipped it on he then proceeded to pick Harry up in his arms and carry him out of the dorm and managed to get him to the moving staircase. He carried him outside and to the main doors of Hogwarts. When they stepped outside, there was a fresh sheet of powder sprinkled on the ground. He continued in his bare feet all the way until they reached the courtyard, they rested under a tree. Seamus had Harry nearing unconcious, being cradled in his arms.

'You know it's funny? There was a time when I couldn't wait for winter to be over. And now I don't want it to end. Seamus, you know the sad part?' Harry asked. Seamus smiled and shook his head gently.

'I wanted to marry Ginny on Christmas, I mean I told about breaking it off with her because of certain things...But I really wanted to marry her.' Harry said weakly.

'Don't like it's not going to happen. It will! Besides, me and Ron want to wear those clown outfits when he stand in as best men.' Seamus joked awkwardly.

'I can't believe it's snowing right now.' Harry said in an almost weak-mumble.

'Bit of an early miracle for the year, wouldn't you say?' Seamus remarked as he looked up at the gray snow-clouds.

'I'm glad it came when it did.' Harry wheezed.

'Why?' Seamus questioned worryingly.

'Because this battle was lost before it began.' Harry remarked.

'Harry?' Seamus cried nervously.

'I want you to tell the faculty, to give my christmas presents to the Weasleys. I think I'm getting a gold ball for Quidittch, maybe George and Fred can put it on display in that new store of theirs. Seamus, I want you to have this.' Harry slipped off Seamus' gold ring and dropped it into his nervous palm.

'Seamus, nobody can be a friend like you.' Harry whispered.

'Promise that you'll make the speech?' Harry asked.

'I will.' Seamus choked out. Harry suddenly began gasping for breath, he gripped onto Seamus' coat.

'Let go, Harry. Let go.' Seamus cooed gently, Harry suddenly let out one more breath and died in Seamus' arms.

Seamus gave his best friend a long, and tearful hug goodbye as he continued to the cradle him. More and more snow fell as Seamus' tears fell one by one, so did the flakes of snow.

'You did it, Harry. You saw the first snow.' Seamus whispered in Harry's ear.


	17. The Glowing Of Faith

By the time Seamus had decided to return inside, everyone was having dinner in The Grand Hall. The chattering and laughing amongst the students was cut short when Seamus entered; carrying Harry who was bundled in the fur blanket. The students were in complete shock, some were hardly breathing and others were mumbling. But it was The Gryffindors who were stricken with a terrifying grief. Seamus tearfully laid Harry's body at the foyer of the hall, for everybody to see. The faculty seemed in utter shock that the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled. The students were just as upset, expect for the Slytherins.

'Potter's dead? Good riddance to him!' Draco shouted.

Seamus' tear stained cheeks turned red with fury, infront of the whole school; he lurched over the Slytherin table and began to throttle Malfoy.

'He's dead because of YOU!' Seamus yelled.

Ron and Hermione calmly rosed from their seats, they dragged Seamus off of Draco and removed him from the hall. Hermione gave Seamus a gentle hug, he returned it tearfully.

'Seamus, maybe you should rest. You're looking awfully rigid.' Ron suggested.

'I don't need to sleep! Harry's just died, you two are the only ones I thought would care!' Seamus snapped.

'We do care. We do. But do you think killing anyone will help?' Hermione questioned as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'No. But it certainly would make me feel better if I put that no-good Malmouth in his place!' Seamus barked.

'You tried that once...nearly got you suspended!' Ron remarked.

'Then what I can do? Sit by and watch as a murderer skips merrily along pretending to be some sort of saint?! He killed Harry!' Seamus cried.

Hermione hugged Seamus again, this time not pulling apart from him. Ron soon joined in on the hug. They continued to hug and grieve for two minutes not noticing the time going by.

The Grand Hall cleared an hour later, as soon as everyone had disintergrated. Ron, Hermione and Seamus went by Harry's dead body which was now laying out at the peak of the foyer steps. He was still covered by the warm blanket. Hermione knelt next to him and kissed his lips, she stepped back and letted Ron have his turn. Ron smiled and folded Harry's hands ontop of one another, he letted Seamus have his turn.

Seamus got down on both of his knees, he ran his finger's, once more, through Harry's locks of hair. He then grasped onto Harry's limpless hand and returned his ring to Harry.

'That way you'll always have a bit of me with you.' Seamus whispered.

Seamus re-folded Harry's hands and touched his brow, as his own tears fell upon it.

'God bless, Harry.' Seamus said soflty.

Hermione took Seamus' arm and led him out of The Grand Hall, as they drew further away. The glowing candles in the grand area, faded immensley.


	18. Memory Of A Hero

A few days later, Seamus was in his all-black house robe. He stood in front of the mirror, and adjusted his collar. He couldn't believe he was dressed for Harry's memorial. Through his vew in the mirror, he could see Hermione come into the room. She to was in her all-black house robe, but her hair was in a Japan esque bun and she carried a pink rose in her hand as well as her black winter gloves.

'We need to go.' Hermione said softly.

'Yeah..I just can't move my feet.' Seamus said, his voice sounded a bit faint.

Seamus smiled weakly when he saw the rose in Hermione's hand, he snapped his fingers and took Hermione's hand. Leading her to the girl's dorm, he removed another rose...a red one and handed it to Hermione.

'It's for Ginny...Harry would want her to have it.' Seamus said shyly.

Hermione smiled and transferred the other rose to her left hand and linked her arm into Seamus', they proceeded out of the dormroom and down the moving staircase. As they passed down the various stairwells, they could tell in all of the vibrant pictures that everyone was just as distraught as the students themselves. They made it down the hall and to The Grand Staircase, there were a few students outside the hall; standing by and grieving. Even Fred and George Weasley came by for the funeral. Hermione raced forward and threw her arms around George's neck, she then proceeded to embrace Fred.

'You got to hold on...' Fred whispered, he then noticed Seamus.

'Hi fellas.' Seamus whispered.

'Hey.' The Twins said as Seamus finally reached the last stair.

Fred also noticed that Seamus looked close to a nervous breakdown, he grabbed onto Seamus and letted him cry into his shoulder for awhile. Seamus' date for The Yule Ball and girlfriend Lavendar Brown saw him and smiled. She went up to him and kissed his lips softly, he hugged her.

'You feeling okay?' Lavendar asked.

'Better...I can't believe out of everyone in the damn school, I'm the one closest to having a complete breakdown.' Seamus joked awkwardly.

Everyone gathered in The Grand Hall a few short minutes later, the blue and white flags of Hogwarts were hanging from the ceiling. Seamus walked forward to the first row, he could see Harry's body in a glass casket. McGonall stood at the foyer, her eyes looking amongst all the students; notablly at the grieving Seamus.

'It is usually traditional during a funeral for the headmaster to heed a speech...But other these circumstances. The speech shall be held by Mr.Seamus Finnigan...the way Potter requested it.' McGonall solemnly explained.

Seamus got up from his seat, switching places with McGonall. He saw Harry's pale face looking up to the ceiling, his eyes welded shut beneath the glass case. Seamus couldn't tolerate it, but had to perform this request.

'I thought it would be easy...I thought I could stand up here and keep a nice stoned face. I was stupid to believe it. Harry was more than a friend, he was everything that we wish ourselves to be. Kind, courageous, thoughtful, tough, heroic, generous by any means, funny at points. He was Superman with a wand. He survived Voldermort as a baby, a boy, a teenager...He survived him even now while lying in this casket. He survived by fighting for his life for so long, that his courage and strength will empower us all enough to finish what he started. Nobody can see it now because we're blinded by grief and anger...but what we can't see. Is what Harry strived to gaze at. Some good in this world. I'LL BE DAMNED IF HIS DREAM DIES WHILE VOLDERMORT LIVES! WE NEED TO MAKE HIM PROUD BY UNITING AND REMEMBERING THIS BOY'S BRAVERY!' Seamus declared.

Everyone rose to their feet in applause and cheers, Seamus bent over the casket. He leaned in close on Harry's ear.

'Do you hear it, Harry? It's all for you...They're cheering for you.' Seamus whispered.


End file.
